Last Stand
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Ein einziger Angriff zerstört das Raumschiff der Autobots und bringt ihren Tod mit sich. Während Chicago zerstört wird beschließt Sam, sich genau dorthin zu begeben. Aber dieses Mal ist es anders - Epps begleitet ihn nicht und Sam erreicht die Stadt viel früher. Zusammen mit dem letzten Widerstand der Menschen stellt er sich dem übermächtigen Feind. Ohne eine Chance. Ohne Autobots.


_**Hallo liebe Leser,**_  
_**vielen Dank, dass ihr in meine Geschichte reinschaut. Nachfolgend ein paar Informationen für euch, ich hoffe euch gefällt der Prolog.**_  
_**Allerliebe Grüße,**_  
_**Milu**_

**Kapitel:** fertig bisher 4/ ca. 20 - 25  
**Uploads:** Voraussichtlich wöchentlich, aber auch abhängig davon, wie gern ihr ein neues Kapitel haben wollt.  
**Pairings:** Es steht KEIN Pairing im Vordergrund der Geschichte! Eventuell wird später Sam|Carly oder Sam|Mikaela eine größere Rolle spielen, wird aber davon abhängig gemacht, was den Lesern lieber ist.  
**POV:** Die Geschichte wird in der 3. Person Singular und aus Sams Sichtweise geschrieben. Ab und an gibt es einen kleinen Absatz, der aus der Sicht einer anderen Person ist, dies wird allerdings selten vorkommen.  
**Zeitraum:** Transformers 3 | in Chicago  
**Rating:** Das Rating der Geschichte habe ich so hoch gesetzt, da ich in kommenden Kapiteln detailliert auf Verletzungen und Tote eingehen werde. Da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber noch kein entsprechendes Kapitel verfasst habe, belasse ich das Rating zunächst auf P18.  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee für die Geschichte und OCs, falls ich welche einbauen sollte.

* * *

**Musiktipp:  
Fran Healy – In the Morning**

youtube:: watch?v=7z_rXLELnBk

* * *

Last Stand

**Prolog:  
**_no Hope_

* * *

Mit einem einzigen Angriff war alles vorbei.

Mission City.

Die Vernichtung des All Sparks. Megatron. Ein Krieg, der nicht ihrer war.

Ägypten.

Optimus' Tod. Weltweite Fahndung. Megatrons Wiederauferstehung. Sein eigener Tod. Die nur knapp vereitelte Vernichtung der Sonne und somit der Welt, wie die Menschheit sie kannte.

So dunkel diese prägenden Stunden auch gewesen waren, immer hatte es dieses kleine, helle Licht in seinem Inneren gegeben, das ihn vor der kompletten Verzweiflung bewahrt hatte. Tränen, Blut, Schweiß… Der Preis war hoch gewesen und doch hatte Sam während all dieser Erlebnisse nie die Hoffnung verloren. Daran gezweifelt – ja. Darum gebangt – ja. Aber nie hatte er sie aufgegeben.

Schließlich waren _sie_ immer an seiner Seite gewesen. Bumblebee, sein treuer, mutiger Beschützer; Optimus, furchtloser, aufopferungsvoller Anführer; Que, weiser und hilfsbereiter Autobot; Ratchet, Ironhide… Aus, vorbei. Mit einer einzelnen Rakete war sein Leben, wie er es kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, vernichtet worden.

Nie wieder würde es die ernsten, aber hilfreichen Gespräche mit Optimus geben; nie wieder würde er sich mit Ratchet herumschlagen müssen, wenn er sich verletzt hatte; nie wieder würde er… Bee. Keine gemeinsamen Fahrten mehr, ohne Ziel, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen, während sie die Freiheit genossen…

Der Gedanke daran war nicht zu ertragen. Zitternd fiel er auf die Knie, konnte den Blick immer noch nicht von den Trümmerteilen nehmen, die in Zeitlupe dem Meer entgegenstürzten. Der Decepticon in Form einer Uhr war lange verschwunden und hinterließ nichts als endlose Trauer und einen Schmerz, der Sam von innen heraus zerfraß. Das Gespräch mit Dylan, die damit eintretende Erkenntnis, beides war vorbei, vergessen, unwichtig, als er die Tragweite der Dinge begriff.

Die Autobots waren tot.

Er hatte sie als Freunde zu schätzen gelernt, auf ihre Unzerstörbarkeit vertraut, denn nicht einmal der Tod hatte Optimus dauerhaft an sich binden können. Doch hatte eine einzige Rakete, ein einziger, dummer Beschluss der Menschheit das Ende aller Dinge eingeläutet. Die Autobots- seine Freunde waren tot. Vernichtet in einem einzigen Augenblick. Die Decepticons hatten gewonnen. Die Erde war verloren, die Menschheit ihrem Untergang geweiht. Und in all dem Chaos hatte Sam seine vermeintlichen Freunde verraten und hintergangen, um eine Frau zu retten, die nun sonst wo sein konnte. Carly. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem, als er an ihre angsterfüllten Schreie zurückdachte. All das wegen ihm. Wenn er ihr bloß helfen könnte, aber er wusste nicht einmal, wo Dylan und sie sich zurzeit aufhielten…

Ein Gedanke kam ihm. Langsam blickte Sam auf sein Telefon, das neben ihm auf dem Gitter lag. Vielleicht… Möglicherweise war noch nicht alles verloren. Hoffnungslos, ja. Nichts konnte die Decepticons jetzt noch aufhalten. Aber verloren war Carly noch nicht. So viel schuldete Sam ihr dafür, dass er sie in all das mit hineingezogen hatte.

Angetrieben durch die Möglichkeit, seine Freundin doch noch lebend zu finden, stürzte er von dem Ausguck zurück zum weitreichenden Gebäude, in dem er vermutlich irgendwo auf Simmons und seinen Begleiter stoßen würde. Einem Wahnsinnigen gleich hetzte er durch die Gänge und stieß dabei fremde Personen zur Seite, ohne sich um eine Entschuldigung zu bemühen. Jede Sekunde, in der Carly in den Händen der Decepticons war, jede Sekunde, die er nicht mit etwas Sinnvollem füllen konnte, würde er an das eben Erlebte denken müssen… _(Bee, Optimus- alle tot, keine Hoffnung, keine Chance auf ein Leben…)_

Denken war keine Option.

Sobald er sich vollends mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen würde, wäre ein weiteres Voranschreiten unmöglich. Er würde brechen, unter der Last dieser Offenbarung zugrunde gehen ohne eine Möglichkeit, sich je wieder zu erheben. Die händereichende Hoffnung war zerstört. Endgültig. Bee-

Carly.

Sie allein zählte. Nichts anderes.

„Konzentriere dich, Sam", murmelte er mit zitternder Stimme vor sich hin, ignorierte die skeptischen Blicke der anderen und lief weiter, immer weiter, vollkommen ziellos, bis…

„Sam?"

Abrupt blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, blickte sich verwirrt um und schien endlich in die Realität zurückzufinden. Erst jetzt hörte er seinen eigenen keuchenden Atem, spürte das wilde Pochen seines Herzschlags in seinen Ohren, als er schließlich einige Meter von sich entfernt im Gang Epps stehen sah. Unfähig, ein Wort herauszubringen, starrte Sam ihn perplex an, während der ältere Mann sich zu ihm begab und einen Moment über seine nächsten Worte nachzudenken schien, ehe er fragte: „Wie geht es dir?"

Wundervoll.

Die Autobots sind tot, wir alle erledigt und die Decepticons können tun und lassen, was sie wollen.

_Es geht mir beschissen._

Aber das wusste Epps. Ihm ging es vermutlich nicht groß anders. Also überging Sam die Frage und stellte stattdessen eine seinerseits: „Hast du Simmons gesehen?" Die Stirn des anderen verzog sich, mit einem Nicken deutete er auf den Überwachungsraum, in dem sich kurz zuvor auch Mearing und weitere Regierungsmitarbeiter befunden hatten. Nun waren sie verschwunden, schienen bereits zu ahnen, was diese folgenschwere Entscheidung mit sich gebracht hatte. Sam war es nur Recht. Im Moment hatte er wenig Lust, sich mit ihnen auseinandersetzen zu müssen. „Sollte da drin sein. Was hast du-"

Natürlich ahnte er, dass Sam etwas plante. Es war offensichtlich. Zwar hatten sie sich einige Monate lang nicht mehr gesehen, aber die Ereignisse in _Mission City_ und _Ägypten_ waren prägend genug, um eine Verbindung zwischen den Überlebenden zu formen, die nicht alltäglich war.

Trotz der vorherigen, erschütternden Minuten – _(Bee, wundervoller Bee, immer an seiner Seite, loyal, selbst als er für den Tod seines Anführers verantwortlich gewesen war… Nicht daran denken, Carly, sie ist wichtig, sie ist am __**Leben**__!)_ – konnte Sam an Epps Gesicht sehen, dass er ihm folgen würde. Das letzte Aufbäumen, bevor die Menschheit sich ihrem Ende stellen musste.

Vielleicht wäre es so gekommen.

Epps hätte ihn begleitet und ein paar Freunde dazu geholt, um eine größere Chance zu haben, Carly zu retten.

Möglicherweise wären sie den Decepticons in die Quere gekommen, hätten ihre Pläne vereitelt, so unwahrscheinlich dies auch war.

Aber ein kleiner Umstand, eine undurchdachte Handlung, konnte alles verändern.

„Epps? Lennox will dich sprechen!"

Ein Mann war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht, ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie der ehemalige Soldat. Er war auffällig blass, schien erschüttert, was nicht verwunderlich war. _(Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken, einfach weitermachen, bloß funktionieren…)_ Mit einem knappen Nicken nahm Epps die Nachricht zur Kenntnis, doch als er sich wieder zu Sam umdrehen und seinen Satz vervollständigen konnte, war dieser bereits in dem Raum verschwunden. Kurz zögerte er, wollte mit dem Jungen reden, schließlich schien er irgendetwas vorzuhaben…

Ein paar Minuten würde es warten können, ganz sicher.

Entschlossen wandte er sich um, beantwortete den Anruf Lennox, ohne zu wissen, dass der junge Witwicky bereits aus dem Raum hetzte und gefährliche Pläne schmiedete.

Eine kleine Begebenheit, die alles veränderte.

Zum Besseren… aber auch zum Schlechteren.

* * *

**_Was haltet ihr vom Auftakt?_**  
**_Lasst es mich bitte wissen! =)_**


End file.
